Antoinette Collins
Antoinette Collins was born on the 6th of July 2068, in Barcelona, Spain. Currently she lives in England and is going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Antoinette doesn’t know her mother or her father only having the memory of her mother from a photograph, her father having left before she was born. Because of this she never knew about the Wizarding world and is scared she’ll be teased because she doesn’t know as much about it as some others, not to mention she doesn’t know her own Blood Status. Growing up she was bullied a lot by her ‘siblings’ whenever she was fostered which eventually led to her setting her curtains on fire in an accidental use of magic which started problems from her. From there on in she was moved around often and tried to not allow herself to become attached to people as she’s currently living in a group home with more ‘troubled kids’. Somehow the red head is still hopeful she’ll be adopted, or taken in because she hates it in the group home. Because of her problems earlier in life she learned vaguely how to control parts of her magic and tries to keep it hidden as much as she can but is fairly good at using it when she wants to. Early Life Antoinette doesn’t have any memories of her mother besides a photo in which she’s seen with her mother holding her tightly and both of them smiling at the camera. The photo itself is one of the muggle kind so because her mother past away she doesn’t know her blood status or if her mother even knew about the magical community. When she was about three years old her mother passed away and within a few weeks the young girl had been fostered by Rachel and Luke Owens, who had 3 other children; Tyler, Alex and Lucy. The young red head always stood out in the family because of her different looks as all the other kids in the family had dark brown or black hair and freckles dotting their faces while Antoinette had red hair and pale skin so once Rachel walked in on her drawing brown dots on her face with a textas which was when they admitted to her that Antoinette wasn’t their real daughter but they loved her as such so she didn’t need to pretend to be something she wasn’t. Because of Rachel’s influence at the time Antoinette loves swimming and other kinds of sports, having played soccer from a young age with Alex and Tyler as well as cooking, and more importantly drawing. Things changed for her when she was about 6 years old though, after spending 3 years with the Owens family, one of Tyler’s friends was taunting her teasing her about her red hair and how she didn’t belong in the family no matter what they said. When she stormed off into her room the boy followed and found the picture of Antoinette and her mother and ripped it to pieces in front of her. In her anger she accidentally used magic setting the room on fire but when she was found in the completely burnt room she was completely unharmed, crying while she hugged the pieces of the photo. Within the next two hours Antoinette was taken from her home with the Owens family and moved to a new one but it was never the same. More strange things started happening to the girl which resulted in her ending up in 5 different homes within the first year after her separation from the Owens family who refused to stay in contact with her. By the age of 8 Antoinette had found herself a new home that she like and was trying her best to control her magic but sometimes it made her feels restricted and she’d do something little to make herself feel better like levitate an item. At first it faltered after a second or so but within the year she could hold it for ages which amused the girl and made her feel strangely happy. Of course after she settled into her home and had spent another year in one place her temper once again got the better of her which resulted in some of the glass vases in the house, and windows, to explode. From there she was moved again. After this past history of events happening people were less likely to take the girl and she was also a bit colder to parental figures and always cautious because she kept on being sent away. What no one knew was that the 8 year olds magic had caused herself to get scared and go into shock which triggered a disorder that had been dormant for all of her previous years; Hyperthymestic Syndrome. Because of this disorder she kept impressing people with her academics, but when other children at the home started bullying her she purposely started failing classes. Hogwarts Education Shortly after her 11th birthday, Antoinette received her acceptance letter along with a member of the faculty that came to explain the situation to her guardian as well as the young girl. Antoinette was immediately overjoyed that she’d be leaving the home and couldn’t wait to leave. They tried to keep the fact that she was leaving fairly secretive until it came out a while before, the bullying got worse because of that but thankfully she still had a friend in Chloe was her roommate for the past three years who cried when she said goodbye. That in itself made Antoinette have regrets about this but she couldn’t pass up the opportunity of a new life and figured that it had to get better, didn’t it? Appearance Antoinette has slightly curly red hair that goes down to her shoulder blades which can catch a fair amount of attention and she always finds a pain to brush out, especially in the mornings. She has greyish-blue eyes that sometimes look like they have brown specks in them and quite pale skin. Though being fairly short she's quite confident she'll grow considering she's only 11, but currently stands at 4'9". Personality Antoinette is fairly hesitant about meeting people and therefore comes off quite shy but can be quite loud when you get to know her. She seems to contradict herself a lot which makes her hard to get to know because she loves playing sports and is a complete tomboy one second but the next she’s dressing up and fussing over clothes, talking about shopping, clothes and floral arrangements. Beyond this she has a short attention span when she isn’t interested but can spend hours doing seemingly nothing to others, and even when she isn’t listening she can remember the information spoken about because it’s caught somewhere in the back of her mind with her disorder which can make her seem lazy, especially because she doesn’t have to study. She finds herself most at ease in the water or which animals/plants because she feels that they won’t betray her or leave her considering they usually go back to her and get along with her. Relationships Chloe Chloe’s the first person that Antoinette opened up to after she was kicked out of the Owens house and the two bonded over similarities between their situations because no one wanted to adopt/foster Chloe either. The two have shared a room for the last 3 years and consider each other sisters so they were sad that they were separated both hoping that Chloe also got a Hogwarts letter which didn’t end up happening. The two are wondering what will happen to their relationship over the prolonged absence but promised to write each other and be there for each other no matter what. Chloe is also the only person that currently has a nickname for Antoinette calling her Tony while others refer to her by her proper name, they’ve also significantly rubbed off on each other personality wise to the point where by looking at each other they understand the situation perfectly and have over time learnt to speak in sync or finish each other’s sentences. Category:Characters Category:Gryffindor Category:Class of 2086 Category:Alumni Category:Hogwarts